


Unofficial Guardian

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: After learning that Ertegun started dating Roddy, Gus decides to take him out for a drink with an ulterior motive.
Relationships: Implied Ertegun/Roddy (Carole & Tuesday)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Unofficial Guardian

The moment Gus learned the news he was flabbergasted.

Even the girls were in utter disbelief, yet not as much as he was. Roddy was seeing Ertegun? Why would he do that?

The concept of their relationship didn't make any sense to him. Roddy was pretty nice looking for his age couldn't he have met someone else?

And Ertegun.. Where to begin with that egotistical man. Didn't he used to date, (if you'd call it that), woman after woman?

Something wasn't right. So like always he took matters into his own hands. There was always one perfect way to corner someone so..

He invited Ertegun out for a drink.

Even the bartender was surprised to see him back after making it pretty big, and his drinking habits were not as nearly as bad as they were before. 

Plus this was just them exchanging.. Pleasantries. Yeah. Nothing wrong with inviting your friend's boyfriend out, right? 

Actually that sounded pretty wrong, but as Roddy's unofficial guardian he had to look out for the poor boy. 

"So.." Ertegun dragged out, idly twirling his drink. Strangely he had decided to go with a soda instead of alcohol. Wise choice. "Can I go now?"

"You just got here," Gus scoffed. Geez, it hadn't even been five minutes yet. "I figured we should get to know each other better."

It was pretty unnerving the way Ertegun stared at him for what Gus believed was a full minute. Okay yeah, he wasn't buying it. And he already knew all he needed to know about the man anyway. Relationship-wise he had no idea where the dj stood when it came to Roddy.

"What, you're not going to speak?" Which is surprising since Ertegun _never_ missed an opportunity to talk about himself. 

"My time is very valuable," Ertegun sighed and Gus leaned in. This was it. The part where he went on and on about himself.

"And I'd rather not keep Roddy waiting if we're just going to sit here and waste time."

Oh. Uh, well he wasn't expecting that. It was at least the ice breaker he needed to bring up the subject of Roddy.

"Speaking of Roddy, I never did hear about how the two of you got together." All he recalled was Carole and Tuesday cooing about Roddy getting a relationship and poor Roddy couldn't stop stammering long enough to tell the full story.

It must have been the right thing to say because Ertegun's demeanor drastically changed. One second he looked like he was done with the world and now he was all smiles. 

Gus wasn't really sure how to feel about that.

"Nothing too extravagant. I finally got the nerve to ask Roddy out and he said yes," Ertegun smiled to himself, his head resting against the palm of his hand. "You should have seen him. His face was so red, and he gave me the _cutest_ shy smile. It really made me want to pepper him in kisses, but I don't think his poor heart could take it."

"I know he was meaning to ask me for awhile, and he was pretty obvious about his crush," Ertegun laughed. "So I figured I'd make the first move so we wouldn't be going in circles. I never seen him so happy before.. You know, the other day he held my hand for the first time and I could tell he was trying really hard not to grin. He's very precious to me."

And here Gus thought he wouldn't be surprised again, but seeing Ertegun look and sound so fond right now was a pleasant surprise. If Gus didn't know any better it actually sounded like he was in love with Roddy.

..Was that right?

It's no secret that Roddy was happy about being in a relationship, but now he realizes the feeling was mutual.

He's not sure if he fully approves of Ertegun, but he could at least learn to trust him. If Roddy and girls could then so can he. With baby steps of course.

"Alright," Gus paused and downed the rest of his drink. "Get out of here."

Ertegun gave him a look of bewilderment, but before he could take offense he elaborated.

"Don't keep him waiting any longer. We both know how anxious he gets." And for the first time tonight Gus finally smiled at Ertegun. Said dj looked taken aback before he returned the smile and got up from his barstool.

"Oh, and Ertegun? Take good care of him." 

Ertegun, Mars' greatest dj, looking caught off guard by his comment. It took every ounce of him to say something nice and not make a threat. He's sure Roddy wouldn't appreciate hearing about that if it had happened.

"Do you know who I am? I'd give Roddy the world and more."

For a moment there he felt awfully smug after seeing the other man hurry out of the bar even after sounding as if he were stating the obvious. 

Well, the meeting at least went smoother than he thought it would, and Ertegun did seem sincere by the way he talked about Roddy. God, maybe the man is actually in love with Roddy.

"Wow Gus," The bartender laughed as he topped off Gus's drink. "You really are like a dad to those three, aren't you?"

Roddy never really brought up his parents much, Carole went her whole life without a family and he's not sure what Tuesday's situation was regarding a father.

"Eh, somebody has to be."

Of course he'd take responsibility for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Was talking with @asmallnerd about Gus being an overly protective dad and I really wanted to write this aaaaa 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
